


target, aim, shoot [m] — ELEVEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: preparations for j.jewels begin. you find johnny while you're out and surprised when he apologises for thinking wrong of you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — ELEVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: drug mention, sex mentions, a condom appears and u and jaehyun text about it and seulgi finds it, lmfao
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Good morning."

"Morning." Taeyong replies, smiling at your presence. He's never felt worse in his life, shouting words at his younger brother who he cared about, talking carelessly to his parents late at night. You step into his office, closing the door behind and handing him a warm drink. "No caffeine in it. Doyoung told me you drank last night."

Taeyong suddenly feared if Doyoung told you everything that happened last night. His words were heartless and he knew that, he wouldn't forgive himself either if he was in Doyoung's position. He was still surprised to see him at work, giving him words of encouragement before sending out any final files. Taeyong realised that he didn't deserve anyone. "Oh uh, yeah, I did."

"How much did you drink? You look terrible."

Your words make a laugh escape his lips. "Half a bottle. I know, it's bad."

"It's _fucking_ terrible, Tae." You sit on his desk like usual, fiddling with your fingers. "Where did you go?"

Was this a test to see if he was lying? Taeyong didn't know.

"Strip club. I had to get some energy out," Taeyong's chest rises and falls slowly. "I came home last night at two."

"You should have called the day off. I'm sure Doyoung would be able to hand everything today." You suggest. "Tomorrow is officially the day people are relying on us to make a CEO safe."

"We've done it before. What's the point of being nervous about this one?"

"I.. I don't know. Everyone's out for blood and the finest diamonds in the city these days. It's not even about money or drugs anymore." 

"It's a scary world, isn't it?"

"Really." You agree. "Anyways, I'll leave you back to figuring last minute plans out. I came here just to deliver a drink." You sheepishly smile at Taeyong, and he gladly grins back. You turn back to him and give him a small wave from his door and close it behind you. He was thankful for you.

-

Everybody was busy. Even though it wasn't necessarily every person in headquarters being at the event tomorrow, many worked on technology, fixing the system, comms, tracking locations, guns— you and Donghyuck, Jisung, Jeno and Chenle even missed your usual lunch due to being hectic. Once you finished gun training with Jisung, since his arm was getting better, you sat outside a bubble tea place calling Jaehyun. "I didn't even notice you left early this morning."

"It's nothing. You seemed exhausted last night."

"I wouldn't have been if we had s—"

"I'm in public."

"And, what about it? Your phone isn't on speaker, is it?" Jaehyun says sarcastically.

"It isn't."

"Then great. Describe to me what you're wearing." You look down at your attire. Wearing all black with a leather jacket. Jaehyun laughs and distracts you and you glance back up to the window, sipping your bubble tea.

"You're so..." You flush red. "Anyways, are you home?"

"Yeah. My parents are back. They're not going to end up letting me go out without a bodyguard from now on." You hear his deep sigh over the line. "They got me souvenirs but I end up travelling ever so often, so I don't get it."

"It's still nice, though. I'm actually uh, busy tomorrow with Jeno's family so I'll see you the next day." You lie.

"Sucks. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," You respond. Your eyes squint when you see the recognised tall figure from afar. "Hey Jae, I gotta go. I'll call you back later."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Fancy seeing you here," A playful voice said and you flash a small smile. "Y/N."

"Johnny." You reply, "I'm actually heading out now." Johnny's breath is minty and his cologne is aromatic, filling your nose. You don't know why he's talking to you, Johnny's hated your guts since you talked to him a few months back at university. "You're wearing all black? The sun is out, Y/N."

You blink. "Y-Yeah."

"Just letting you know, if you hurt my best friend, trust me, you're dealing with me."

You snort. "Are you sure? I think you're just trying to get your hopes up so Jaehyun can avoid me." You love Jaehyun. You wouldn't hurt him, "And I think that you told him I apparently had a boyfriend that I was sneaking around with. That was Jeno."

Johnny was stunned. You were talking out of anger and frustration. "Johnny Seo, I'd appreciate it someday if you could just be the slightest fond of me. Jaehyun even told me we should be friends. But you hate me, so I understand." 

"I.. I don't hate you."

"Yes you do?" You drag, "Because I'm not like his ex-girlfriends? I don't dress up in short skirts and look around for other guys?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I.. I'm just cautious and I'm looking out for Jaehyun, okay? Your appearance didn't matter and I apologise for my words." Johnny has honest eyes. "Look, he's had his heart broken many times and when he talks to me about you, you seem sweet. And I am happy for him regardless if I still hate you. He hasn't been in a relationship in ages."

"Okay."

"Um, if we could start.. again.. That would be nice." Jaehyun was right. Johnny would talk to you properly eventually.

"I'm using this as one more chance, Johnny." You give him a smile before opening the door and leaving the bubble tea place, leaving him bewildered. "Um, bye Y/N." He called.

* * *

"Ah! You'll look so hot," Seulgi giggles, as you showed her the dress. "Forget about that Taeyong picked this for you, you'll look amazing." She reaches for the material in her fingers and smiles widely. "Holy shit. This costs thousands, Y/N." You continue to toss shirts, hoodies, jeans, shorts, every piece of clothing you own on your bed.

"All my dresses had blood of them at some point anyway." You said, the dress in her lap. "Do you think you could uh, help me get ready? Unless you and Kihyun have any plans—"

"Are you kidding?! Of course!" Seulgi beams. "Why? Afterwards you're going to see Jaehyun or something?"

"I told him I'm seeing Jeno's family in the meantime."

Seulgi deadpanned. "You're joking."

"I'm not going to tell him who I work for and who I am, just yet," You mutter. Seulgi raises a brow, "You're an idiot. Oh my god, Y/N, what the hell is this?!" She screeches, and you snatch the small red packet off her hands, heat rising to your cheeks and ears. Jaehyun must have either: left this on purpose tucked in your underwear, or dropped it in your underwear. Red-faced while you hear Seulgi blabber, she shakes your shoulders, "Y-You two... fucked?! Please don't ignore me, I need answers!"

"Shut up."

"You did, didn't you?"

Her squeals make you cover her mouth in embarrassment. "Pft, you're not going to be pr—"

"This conversation is over." You said. "Ah, Seulgs. All I'm going to say is I will beat his ass. In real life or over text if I have to." She throws you your phone, "Could you fold my shirts, please?" You pout at her.

"Yeah yeah. You better tell me what he says back, though."

**You:** JAEHYUN

**You:** im cleaning my closet right now

**You:** answer me:///

**You:** JUNG JAEHYUN

**You:** you're reading this >:(

**Jae:** hi my angel<3

**Jae:** why do i have to know if ur cleaning lmao

**You:** im going to beat you up

**Jae:** oh? whats the punishment ?!?!? handcuffs? belt?

**You:** Jaehyun what the FUCK

**You:** you know exactly what you did, and seulgis here with me :/

**Jae:** remind me ;)

**You:** YOU PUT THE FUCKING CONDOM IN MY UNDERWEAR

**Jae:** LOLOL YOU FOUND OUT FINALLY I KINDA WANTED TO LEAVE IT THERE

**Jae:** I DIDNT MEAN TO I THINK I DROPPED IT ANYWAY

**You:** you have the best memory wtf do you mean you think?!?!?!

**Jae:** HAHA im so sorry but you know i can see how freaking flustered you are

**You:** OF COURSE :/ SEULGI SAW IT FIRST >:(

**Jae:** my angel, how can i make it up to you ;)

**You:** by never coming to my apartment to fuck ever again

**You:** wtf you asked me i didnt even see it?????

**Jae:** it was probably just hanging out my pocket lol i'm THAT prepared y/n

**Jae:** but o u c h <3 that :) hurt :D

"Ew, you two are so cute, talk about throwing up," Seulgi gagged, "Talk about you and Kihyun." You say playfully. The two of you continue to fix your closet, Seulgi holding the expensive dress you got weeks ago with Taeyong. She admires it for a few seconds, "How about you try it on now?"

"Now?"

"I mean, I'm not going. I wanna get a little glimpse." You hold it against your body instead. She lowly whistles, "I can't believe you're my best friend, going out like that."

"I love you, Seulgs."

-

"You didn't tell Y/N, did you?" Taeyong shuts his eyes. 

"I didn't." Doyoung replied. "Now, that you've sobered up, you need to tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to argue again." Doyoung snaps.

"It's hard to talk about."

"Then how come you're telling mother and father? But not me?"

"Because.. they can't judge me, they can't respond to me. They're not going to judge me if I talk." Taeyong crosses his arms, Doyoung making himself comfortable on the leather seat. "I won't. You're my brother, Taeyong. I have to understand to respect you and your decisions with your life. But shutting me out, shutting out your best friends, you're making it even worse."

"I know. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry, Do. I'm sorry. I'm a fucking wreck."

"It's okay." Doyoung gives him a small smile. "You'll get through it. Open up to me, okay?"

Taeyong looked at his younger brother with gloomy eyes. "I will."

-

"_Could this be possible? Am I that powerful? Guess that's why rumours around the world are saying that Mark is absolutely fully capable, no more rules, just dial my number if you're ready to have your house blown_." Mark raps into the mic, his hands moving around as the crowd cheers for him. Mark had invited the whole group of you to the club next to N.C.T Headquarters, his name appearing on posters to perform. He had already performed a couple of songs he has written in his free time and even produced them with the help of Taeyong, which you never knew.

"Speaking of Taeyong, where is he?" You blurted from your thoughts. Yuta nudged you and your eyes widen.

"_Be quiet this is downtown, I don’t need anything kick up, I’m this area’s janitor, stop talking and clean up, to the rappers that want to play with me: go and get it make up, to all those suffering from lack of attention, shame on you_." A cap covers Taeyong's hooded eyes as he high fives Mark, the crowd surrounding you yelling so loud and feeling the energy. Taeyong gives you a glance from the small stage, sending you a smile.

"_You make me so mad, I’m gonna be so mad, even if you don’t know who I am_." The two of them sing together. 

"Did you know about this?" You ask Doyoung.

"No idea!" He shouts into your ear.

After the performance, beads of sweat form on Mark and Taeyong's foreheads and the light dims, drunk men and women clapping and cheering on for Mark and Taeyong. You stand there, stunned, finding your way through the crowd to greet Taeyong and Mark. You see Taeyong's familiar blue hair and his smile this time seems genuine and beaming through the dark lights. "Hey." He greets.

"It was worth coming along," You push Mark's shoulder lightly and he blushes. "You two wrote that? Produced it?"

"Y-Yeah, he helped me," Mark points at Taeyong, who shook his head. "Thank you for coming along, Y/N."

"It's no problem, Mark. You did really well." Mark thanks you again and you squeeze his shoulder, congratulating him and admiring him for writing at the same time as working as an agent. The other boys turn up and group hug Mark.

"I didn't know you.. rap," You start and Taeyong bites his lip. "It suits your voice."

"Thank you," He chuckles, "I had no idea, honestly. Mark just told me to write a few bars and produce for him one night and.. here we are."

"I'm really surprised. I'm proud of you."

He thanks you again. "I hope this takes away your worries. I don't intend to uh, sound sad or something, but seeing you on the stage made me smile because I'm pretty sure this is what you wanna do."

"You're the best." He pulls you into a hug, his nose sitting on the crook of your neck. "I.. I am happy with this. Sometimes Mark drags me to some of these and then a week ago he wondered if we could perform."

You nod, pulling away slowly although you don't want to leave his arms, either. "The guy never announced the title."

"It's called _Mad City_." 

"Ah, _you make me so mad_," You sing teasingly and he pokes you in the rib, making you gasp. "I'm happy for you, Tae."

"I love you." He takes your hand in his. "I'm happy for you too."

* * *

"Taeyong. Wait up, please."

The girlish voice makes him grimace. He glances to Mark, "I'll deal with it. Don't worry. Just wait in my car." Taeyong hands the keys of his exquisite _Bugatti La Voiture Noire_, and Mark catches it on beat and jogs off to wait in the passenger seat. His hand immediately rejects the touch, "Go away, _Joy_."

"Taeyong, please." She cries, "Hear me out."

"You watched me perform, didn't you?"

"I.. I had to."

"I'm close to banning you tomorrow from coming, Joy. Now leave me alone," Taeyong spoke through gritted teeth. "First you lie to my co-workers that you were the only one who was interviewed, our files are accurate, Joy. You have connection to Hyunwoo, you force yourself to stay with Y/N's help and I only said to go to her once. Not every fucking day. You end up stalking me to the graveyard and you make me believe that injuring Jisung was all my fault?!"

"I didn't mean to find you there, really, Taeyong. It was a mistake."

"What the fuck do you want from me?! You tried to take advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"Taeyong." She hiccuped.

"You kissed me. Twice. I could never forgive you for that. You were the last person I would have thought to do that. You were the last person I would want to see me crying and talking to my family like that." He shouts at her in frustration. Joy winces at his tone, "Taeyong I.. I'm sorry, please."

"Don't come tomorrow or ever again." He walks away in anger, not caring if Joy was sobbing through her shedding tears. Taeyong hops into his Bugatti and Mark doesn't want to question him about what happened. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." Taeyong breathed.

"I'm glad she's gone."

"Me too, Mark, me too." Taeyong replied, pressing his foot against the pedal.

Joy watches the car drive off, feeling cold in her short dress and high heels. She knows mascara is running down her face when she wipes away her tears, black stains painted on her finger. _I'm still going to turn up whether he likes it or not._ She thought.

_"Taeyong?" Joy questioned and the boy turned around, his face frozen due to pure shock._

_"Joy. What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_"I... I um.."_

_He stands up, brushing mud and grass of his jeans. "You're not fucking serious, right? You're going to force yourself on me again?" Thank god he was finished talking. "If you will excuse me, I'm leaving."_

_"Wait." Her hand lands on his wrist._

_"Fuck off, Joy." Taeyong snarls, getting out of her weak grip quickly._


End file.
